Confession of love
by cherbloz94
Summary: Summary inside.[SxS]


**sakli94:**Helo again!Would you mind reading my new stories which are:**The reunion of the heart and I love you but I hate you.**Here I am with another story which is **Confession of love.**

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**Syaoran has been trying desperately to tell his feelings to Sakura.But it seems like...heaven is against him.Can he confessed his love for Sakura?SxSExT

* * *

**Age:**_18-Syaoran and Eriol_

_17-Sakura and Tomoyo_

_24-Touya,Yukito and Nakuru_

_

* * *

_

**Confession Of Love**

**7:30pm...Li Residence**

It is a bright sunny day in a little town calledTomoeda.A boy with a messy chesnut hair(that make him look hot!(giggle)) and amber orbs looked outside his window sadly.He was thinking about the girl of his dreams,_Sakura_.He remembered the day he first met Sakura.He chuckled on himself remembering how mean and rude he treated Sakura because of the stupid cards.

_'It's been 7 years since then.I haven't confess whatI truly felt for her.Everytime I'm around her,I blush orstuttered.I tried to deny it but...I can't.God,I love her!_'Syaoran thought.He's been planning since he wake up this morning how to confess his oh-so-undying-love-for the card mistress.He felt that today is the right day for him to confess his love for Sakura._'Right!No matter what...I'll confess my love for Sakura today and nothing can get into the way.'_he decided.

* * *

**sakli94:**He have no idea how wrong he was...Why?You just have to find out. 

Continue with the story...

* * *

His thought was inturrupted by a knocking on the door."COME IN!"he yelled annoyingly. 

Wei,his personal butler entered and said,"Sorry for interupting you Master Li, but Dadouji-san,Kinomoto-san and Hiiragizawa-san are waiting for you downstairs.They said you'll be going out on the fair."

"Thank You Wei.Please tell them I'll be coming down within three minutes.That's all.You may leave now."Syaoran said.

"Hai!"replied Wei as he bowed down at Syaoran to show respect.

After Wei left, he gave a soft sigh and went down.

* * *

**Downstairs...7.40pm...**

Syaoran went down to find Sakura,Tomoyo and Eriol waiting for him impatiently.They all had a frown on their faces but when they saw him,they smiled brightly.

Sakura is a girl with waist length auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes,Tomoyo is the girl with an amethyst eyes and waist length lavender hair with purple highlights and Eriol is a boy with navy blue hair and sapphire eyes.His spectacles add a mischevious looks that make him look hott.Syaoran,Eriol are the most popular boys in Tomoeda High while Sakura and Tomoyo are the most popular girls in the same school.

"Took you long enough."Eriol complained.Syaoran gave him his famous death glare making Eriol immediately shut up.The girls giggle while Syaoran smirked and chuckled.

Eriol blushed atthe fact that he embarrased himself infront of others.He shook his head to make the blush go away.

"So are we going to stand here all day or are we going to the fair?"Tomoyo asked with bothof her hands on her hips.

Her comrades just laugh at her feistiness and pouted as a reply.

They went inside Syaoran's green jaguar.

* * *

**Fair...8pm**

"We've arrived!"Syaoran said cheerfulluy.

They got out of the car and Tomoyo practically dragged Sakura.

"How about we ride in that horror train?"Eriol suggested.

"H-Hoe..."Sakura muttered

"Is it ok Sakura?"Tomoyo asked

"Yes."Sakura replied trying to be stiff.

"Ok then.It's all settled!"said a hyper Tomoyo.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_Sakura thought worriedly.

Syaoran threw her a look of concered but Sakura replied a nod.

* * *

**sakli94:**Tomoyo and Eriol are couples so they sit 2gether in the horror train and Sakura with Syaoran.

* * *

**Inside the horror train...**

Sakura is clutching Syaoran's shirt so tight.Syaoran just blushed.

The train started to move and many people in costumes appeared.That's scared the hell out of Sakura so she ended up jumping on Syaoran's lap with her arms extended on his neck.Syaoran blushed at their closeness but put his arms on her waist defensively.

"Sakura..."Syaoran mumbled.

"Hmmmm...?"she replied softly

"I l-l-o---"but was soon stopped by Sakura's screaming.He mentally slapped himself.He forgot that Sakura was afraid.

Before he knew it,the ride ended already.

* * *

**The ride finished...**

"Lookie!The love boat!"Tomoyo squealed excitedly while Sakura and the other's sweatdropped.

"You would go with me,right Sakura?"Tomoyo asked her while giving herapuppy dog eyes.Sakura couldn't resist and gave up.Her best friend squealed in delight.

_'Oooohhhhh...matchmaking time!'_Tomoyo and Eriol thought as if they're reading each other's mind._'Tjis is going to be fun!'_

_

* * *

**In the love boat...**_

Sakura was enjoying the view she's seeing right now.For her it's like a dream that come true.

_'Great!Another chance!I have to make sure not to lose it!'_Syaoran thought but interupted when he saw bright lights.It's the end of the ride.

_'Great,I lost another chance!'_He thought sarcarsticly.

* * *

Syaoran was lost in his la-la land when Tomoyo suddenly announced to watch a movie at her house. 

They finished the movie and played a game called TRUTH OR DARE?

**And the game begins...**

"Okay guys.Is it ok if I start the game?"Tomoyo requested cheerfully

"Of course" or "Yeah" her companions said.

Her eyes twinkled mischeviously and uttered,"Syaoran I dare you to spend the next 20 minutes in the closet with our lovely Sakura here."

Sakura and Syaoran both blushed.

**At the closet...**

"H-H-o-o-e-e" Sakura said nervously.

"Sorry Sakura."Syaoran apologized.

"S'okay"she answered brightly.

**The dare begins...**

Sakura and Syaoran went inside the closet.

"So...AHH"Sakura started but soon cut when a mouse crawl at her feet.

She jump into Syaoran and wrapped her legs into Syaoran's waist while her arms on her neck.

Syaoran blushed because of this certain action.

Sakura calmed down and began to let go.

"Sakura I-I...ano...well...I l-love you since were 10."Syaoran confessed

Sakura was shocked because of his confession.

"S'okay if you don't felt the same way."Syaoran added

He began to walk away from Sakura but he felt a hand stopping her.

He turned around only to meet Sakura's lips with his.

"So is that a 'yes'?"he asked dumbly

"Yes."she answered shyly.Amber met Emerald.

They didn't notice that the amount of space between them was decreasing.They were only a centimeter apart when the door flew open.

There stood Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Oops.I hope we're not interupting something."Tomoyo spoke while giggling."Please continue on what you were doing just now."

Both of the teens blushed but Syaoran decided to close the gap between them.

**THE END **

**sakli94:**Hey guys!Sorry I didn't update sooner coz my computer has virus and took 5 days to clean my computer.


End file.
